Ending story
by Leo Prime1
Summary: Dia harus merelakan semuanya,cita-cita,cinta dan nyawanya untuk melindungi orang-orang tersayang juga desa Naruto akan melindungin mereka untuk terakhir kalinya sekaligus misi terakhir dia
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Masashi khisimoto

Ending story

Story by Leo prime

Main chara:Naruto and friends

Warning;abal,gaje,typo,author amatir,chara death,dll

Chapter 1:message

Perang dunia shinobi ke empat telah berakhir,dan kemenangan di pegang oleh aliansi shinobi mereka bertempur sampai titik darah penghabisan pengorbanaan yang cukup banyak,namun karena kerja keras dan semangat pantang menyerah di ikuti tekad api yang kuat membuat mereka tidak takut untuk maju ke medan perang.edo tensei,obito,madara dan terakhir kaguya ootsutsuki telah mereka kalahkan.

10 bulan sudah berlalu kini ke lima desa besar shinobi sedang mengurusi di bidangnya masing-masing,kembali ke kehidupan masing-masing begitupun dengan desa konohagakure,desa terkuat dari lima desa

Semua orang sedang melakukan aktifitasnya masing-masing,begitu juga dengan naruto,walaupun sudah sebulan tapi luka yang di akibatka oleh sasuke ketika bertempur untuk terakhir kalinya di lembah kematian.dan tentu saja kemenangan di tangan naruto,naruto juga menepati janji-nya pada sakura bahwa kini uchiha sasuke sudah pulang ke konoha.awalnya terjadi masalah ketika sasuke kembali ke desa karena dia dulunya seorang missing-nin tapi berkat naruto untuk meyakinkan para tetua konoha sasuke tidak mungkin berkhianat lagi,dan dengan keputusan itu hukuman yang di jalani sasuke adalah untuk menetap di konoha serta menjadi ANBU konoha.

"hah…" helaa nafas keluar dari mulut naruto

Sekarang dirinya sudah ada di pahatan patung hokage keempat,minato namikaze,ayahnya

Dia masih memikirkan masa-masa perang kemarin terlebih lagi dengan ucapan neji sebelum dia tewas di depan matanya

Naruto…. tolong jaga hinata-sama untuk-ku

Perkataan neji masih terngian di kepalanya

'menjaga-ya… 'batin naruto

Krusuk-krusuk

Terdengar suara di semak-semak yang mengusik naruto,suara itu seperti mendekat ke arahnya

setelah melihat ke semak-semak naruto merasakan chakra orang yang mendekat ke dirinya narutonpun menengok ke belakang "tumben kau kesini "tanya naruto pada orang itu

"aku hanya tidak ada tugas jadi aku hanya berkeliling dan sampai ke sini "jawab orang itu sambil duduk di samping naruto

"tidak biasanya "kata naruto melihat ke kiri di mana sahabatnya duduk

"hn"

"kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?" tanya sasuke

"biasa…. ini tempat favorite ku untung menenangkan diri "

"hn"

Sasuke ikut duduk di samping naruto menikmati angin sepoy-sepoy di atas pahatan patung hokage

"tidak biasanya kau tenang "sasuke mengawali pembicaran,itu pun tidak niat

"aku hanya mencoba untuk jadi tenang "

"tidak biasanya "

"ya… kau tau,semua orang pasti berubah "

"hn"

"tidak terasa ya,... waktu berjalan cepat "

"ya"

"padahal yg aku ingat kita itu masih genin,hahaha….. masa-masa yg indah "

Sasuke melihat naruto dengan seksama,yg sasuke lihat adalah naruto seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu

"kau ada masalah? "tanya sasuke

"tumben kau banyak bicara teme "

"hn"

"tidak…. Tidak ada apa-apa,cuma sekarang aku bingun harus beli apa buat pernikahanmu dengan sakura minggu depan… aku masih mencari hadiah yg cocok untuk kalian "ucap naruto ragu-ragu

"bicara mu terkesan di paksakan…. tapi,kau tidak perlu hadiah atau apapun itu yg penting kau datang saat pernikahan ku nanti "kata sasuke

"itu……." naruto menggatungkan kata-katanya

"hn" sasuke menunggu dng sabar

"... pasti" kata naruto kalem

"aku ingin bertanya padamu" kata sasuke

"Apa?" kata naruto

"apa kau…. masih mencintai sakura"

"hm…. hahaha,ada-ada saja kau teme "

"jawab saja dobe"

"haha…. tentu tidak,aku tidak mungkin mencintai calon istri sahabatku sendiri bukan….. ya memang dari waktu genin aku menyukai sakura-chan,tapi saat kau pergi… dia memintaku untuk membawamu kembali,dan saat itu aku sadar…. Sakura-chan hanya mencintaimu dengan tulus….hmm,aku bertekad untuk menjadi kuat agar dapat membawamu pulang dan menepati janjiku pada sakura-chan….. dan seterusnya,aku berhasil membawamu pulang serta menepati janji seumurhidupku…. aku seperti bebas "kata naruto dng kejujuranya

"hn,aku bisa merasakanya…. "

"tapi…. apa mencintai sakura-chan" tanya naruto

"entahlah…. mungkin butuh beberapa waktu untuk mencintainya"

"tidak buruk…. yg penting ada usaha,dan awas saja kalau kau menyakiti sakura-chan "

"tidak akan"

"bagus" kata naruto tersenyum

"kau tau…. sepertinya ini tidak adil" tanya sasuke

"maksudmu"

"kau yg dari kecil menjaga sakura hingga saat ini,dan mencintainya dng tulus….. sedangkan aku,aku hanya bisa menyakitinya saja… seharusnya dia itu milik mu naruto… "

"haha… justru itu aku titip kan dia padamu,agar kau dapat menjaganya….. jangan di pikirkan masa lalu lebih baik pikirkan masa depan nya gimana…. Lagi pula aku sudah tenang sekarang di mana aku tidak ada kau yang menjaganya… "

"memang kau mau ke mana…. kau seperti mau meninggalkan kmi saja "kata sasuke curiga

"hmm….. entah minggu depan atau lusa,aku akan ke myobokuzan…. Aku di perintah oleh gamatatsu untuk ke sana entah untuk apa…. "

"oh…. pantesan,jadi…. kau tidak akan menghadiri pernikahan kami "

"akan ku usahakan datang"

"hn….."

"oh ya…. kau mau ke kedai ichiraku?"

"tidak aku sudah dari sana tadi "

"Cih kau tidak ajak-ajak…… baiklah aku pergi ke sana sekarang "naruto berdiri di ikuti sasuke

"pergi saja tidak ada yg melarang mu "

"grrr…. kau ini…."

"hn….. "

"sasuke….. "sebelum melangkah lagi naruto berbalik melihat sasuke di sampingnya

"bila aku punya salah…. tolong maafkan ya "kata naruto dengan senyum tulusnya lalu menghilang meninggalkan asap tipis

"apa maksudnya" kata sasuke

Flashback sebulan yang lalu

Naruto berjalan sendirian di hutan karena sudah menyelesaikan misinya mengawal petinggi damyo sunagakure,bayarannya cukup mahal karena sekarang dirinya sudah ninja ber Rank-sss Dan Sannin

Syut.

Sebuah kunai melesat ke arah naruto tapi masih mudah di hindari

Samar-samar naruto merasakan chakra mendekat ke arahnya

"jadi kau yg bernama Naruto uzumaki,atau boleh aku sebut Namikaze "kata orang itu di belakang pohon besar,naruto tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu karena hari sudah malam

"siapa kau "kata naruto santai

sring

Deg

Naruto terkejut,karena di depanyan sekarang adalah orang yg mempunyai doujutsu sharingan,naruto melihat kedua mata orang itu seperti merah darah dan mempunyai tiga tomoe berputar

'apa masih ada uchiha yang lain'bati naruto

"Perkenalkan Namaku uchiha shin…." kata orang bernama shin melangkah maju dari ke gelapan menuju sinar bulan yang meneranginya,

Lagi-lagi naruto di buat terkejut oleh shin,karena pakaian yg di pakai shin sekarang adalah jubah bermotiv awan merah,

Akatsuki

"mau apa kau menemuiku "

"aku tau kau menderita" kata shin

"sotoy lu.." kata naruto

"gue jujur bangst "kata shin

"apa mau mu "

"aku ingin kau bergabung bersama ku…. menjadi anggota akatsuki "

"apa kau tidak pernah melihat sosmed…. aku ini viral di mana-mana apa lagi aku ini pahlawan dunia ninja…. manamungkin masuk ke organisasi teroris seperti itu "

"ya aku tau…. semuanya malah aku tau…. di mulai kau lahir sampai sekarang "kata shin tenang

"terus" kata naruto juga tenang

"aku tau kau menderita dari lahir…..orang tua mu mati,dari kecil sendirian,juga di anggap monster oleh penduduk desa… kau mungkin sudah tidak memikirkan itu tapi aku tau kau bukan tipe pendendam…. lalu kau sering di pukuli di caci bahkan untuk makan pun kau harus mencari ke tong sampah,begitukah kehidupan seorang pahlawana masa kecilnya…. Saat genin kau di remehkan,lalu saat orang-orang tersayangmu meninggal seperti sandaime,jiraya,kemudian neji temanmu…. aku tau kau blum pernah merasakan bahagia bukan,apa lagi sekarang…. dirimu pahlawan,tapi gagal dalam mendapatkan cintanya… kau tidak usah mengelak bahwa kau masih mencintai gadis haruno itimu bukan….. apa aku benar tentang semua itu? ,apa aku benar bahwa kau tidak bahagia? "kata shin,meskipun panjang tapi dia menjelaskan secara santai

"..." naruto tidak merespon apapun

"jadi benar ya "

"aku memang tidak bahagia…. Tapi aku sempat merasakan apa yang namanya bahagia walaupun hanya sebentar "

"kalau begitu sayang sekali,kebahagian yang sebentar "

"Kalau kau berniat merekrutku dengan semua penjelasanmu…. maaf aku tetap dengan pendirian ku karena seorang ninja tidak pernah menarik kata-katanya "

"kalau begitu sebutkan satu syarat agar kau mau bergabung dengan ku "

"itu gampang….. syaratnya kau harus menyingkir dari hadapan ku sekarang" kata naruto mulai serius

"begitu ya…. hmm,bagaimana kalau aku membantumu…. aku mungkin tidak bisan orang-orang tersayang mu untuk bisa bahagia tapi,aku bisa membuat sakura jatuh cinta padamu "kata shin sambil menyeringai

"jangan coba-coba untuk menyentuhnya"udara di sekitar naruto sudah mulai dingin,kali ini naruto mulai serius

"hoo….. aku tidak akan menyentuhnya,tapi aku akan menghancurkan acara pernikahanya "kata shin dingin

"aku tau,kau pasti ingin kyubi bukan? "

"Khukhukhu…. kau pintar juga ternyata,aku kira kau masih bodoh "

"aku tidak akan memberikanya padamu meskipun nyawaku taruhanya…. "kata naruto teguh dengan pendirianya

"begitu ya…. aku harap kata-kata mu bukan cuma omong kosong belaka" shin mulai merapal handseal

Naruto sudah mulai waspada karena semua anggota akatsuki itu ninja spesial dan ini juga pasti akan sulit meskipun naruto punya kyubi tapi tetap dia harus berhati-hati,siapa tau orang yang di hadapanya lebih kuat darinya

Kuchiyose edo tensei

Boft boft boft boft boft

Muncul sekitar 12 peti mati di samping kiri dan kanan shin

"munculah "kata shin dingin

Krak drap drap darp drap

Satu persatu pintu peti terbuka menampilkan isi yang di dalamya.naruto terkejut bukan main karena yang di panggil shin adalah mantan para jinzhuriki dan akatsuki

"bagaimana…. masih bisa mempertahankan omongan mu itu "kata shin menyeringai

"..." naruto diam tidak bergerak di posisinya

"naruto…. ini buruk" ucap kurama di dalam tubuh naruto

"Aku tau,aku tidak mungkin menang "

"kita harus cepat kembali ke desa sekarang "

"Tidak kurama,... kalau aku ke desa pasti dia ikut dan menghancurkan konoha… apalagi dia punya edo tensei dan aku tidak tau apa lagi yang di punyai orang itu "

"Cuma itu satu-satu cara agar kau selamat,gaki "

"aku tau kau pasti bingun…… begini saja kau berikan kyubi padaku maka konoha aman,atau sebaliknya "kata shin masih mempertahankan seringainya

"tenang saja aku beri waktu satu bulan…. dan aku harap kau sudah menemukan jawabanmu…. dan oh ya… aku tunggu sebulan lagi di sini "

Boft

Dengan kata terakhirnya shin hilang bersama dengan peti-peti edo tensei tadi,

Naruto masih tetap dia di tempat tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan

"sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan naruto "

"aku tidak tau kurama"

"aku beri saran untuk meminta bantuan lima desa besar"

"itu tidak mungkin…. lima desa sekarang dalam masa tapah rehabilitasi dan tidak mungkin mereka percaya begitu saja kalau perang akan di mulai kembali karena harus ada bukti terlebih dahulu…. aku bisa merasakanya….. orang bernama shin itu lebih kuat dari madara di tambah edo tenseinya…. ini akan menjadi perang besar lagi…. "

"lalu kau akan apa hmm….. mengorbankan dirimu lagi"

"itu akan ku pikirkan… tapi yang penting sekarang aku harus pulang untuk memikirkanya "

Keesokan harinya

Tok tok

Sebuah ketukan terdengar di depan kediaman naruto,pagi-pagi sekitar jam 8 naruto baru bangun setelah malamnya begadang berusaha untuk mencari cara untuk menhentikan Shin,tapi semuanya nihil,tidak ada jalan keluar

"engghhhhh…. siapa sih yang pagi-pagi ke sini "ucap naruto,sambil menahan kantuk dia berjalan ke arah pintu depan

Sedangkan orang di luar sedang menunggu dengan sabar agar si pemilik rumah keluar

Cklek

Setelah membuka pintunya,yang pertama di lihat naruto adalah sebuah warna pink cerah,dengan dua emerald yang menghiasinya.naruto sangat mengagumi mata itu,mata hijau penyemangat hidupnya

Tapi yang di lihat naruto bukan mata hijau penuh kelembutan melainkan kesal yg meluap-lupa

"DASAR NARUTO…. KAU INI KEMANA SAJA HAH SAMPAI LAMA MEMBUKA PINTU AKU SUDAH MENGETUK PINTU SEJAK LAMA, APA KAU TIDAK TAU AKU MENUNGGU-MU DARI JAM 7 HAH….KAU JUGA MEM- "

"hoammm….. sakura-chan,bisakah bicaranya di dalam,teriakan mu dapat menggangu tetangga lain…. "Ucap naruto,kali ini kantuk nya mulai menghilang

seteleh sadar akan kelakuanya,wajah sakura merah menahan malu,karena sekarang mereka sedang jadi tontonan para pejalan kaki dan tetangga

Tanpa lama-lagi sakura masuk ke dalam meninggalkan naruto yng melongo di ambang pintu

"hah…. dasar anak muda "ucap salah satu pejalan kaki

Di ruang tamu,lagi-lagi sakura harus menunggu karena si tuan rumah sedang beres-beres dan mandi

Tapi dia mencoba untuk bersabar

"ini…."

Sakura melihat naruto datang dengan dua gelas teh dan dia memakai pakaian biasa,dengan kaos lambang uzumaki di depan warna putih serta kemeja kotak-kota lengan panjang tapi di lipat sampai siku,bawahanya hanya memakai celana panjang ANBU

"Arigato"

"Ya…. emmm,sakura-chan,kenapa pagi-pagi datang ke sini "

"pagi!... apanya yang pagi,ini sudah siang baka "kata sakura sambil menikmati teh buatan naruto,lumayan enak buat orang pemalas seperti naruto

"hehe maaf,ya terus "

"kau tau kan,pernilahanku sebentar lagi? "

sakura melihat wajah naruto dengan seksama,tapi tidak ada perubahan

"ya terus"

"akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk…. kemarin saja kau kemana? "

"Hee….apa hubunganya pernikahan sama kesibukanku "kata naruto heran

"kau…. pasti datang kan" tanya sakura penuh harap

"..." naruto diam

Sakura masih menunggu naruto merespon

"kau ini kenapa bertanya seperti itu…. tentu akan datang,mana mungkin rekan setimku yang mau menikah dan aku tidak menghadirinya "

"o-o… y-ya, itu bagus,karena kalau kau tidak datang…. kau tau akibatnya "

"E-eh… i-iya-iya,... pasti,tapi mungkin aku akan sedikik telat,karena kemarin aku mendapat pesan dari gunung myoboku… kata gamakhici aku harus ke sana… dan kau tau harinya pas bersamaan dengan pernikahanmu…. ya mungkin aku pagi ke myoboku dan malamnya ke pernikahan mu,bagaimana? "

"Hmm… boleh juga,asal kau tetap datang "

"haha,percayalah padaku sakura-chan "naruto tertawa sangat tulus,sakura pun heran kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia selalu melihat wajah naruto. Seperti bercahaya

"naruto…."

"iya…. ada apa sakura-chan "

"apa…….. apa kau masih mencintaiku"

Naruto tidak menjawab,dia hanya melihat teh yang di pegangnya

Sedangkan sakura masih asyik melihat wajah naruto dan menunggu jawabanya

"aku…. tidak mencintaimu lagi sakura-chan" jawab naruto

Deg

Entah kenapa,hati sakura terasa tercabik-cabik saat naruto menjawab pertanyaan nya.mungkin ini yg di namakan karma,di mana dia waktu kecil suka menolak cinta naruto dan sekarang dirinya yang merasakan nya

"o-owh… b-begitu ya, "jawab sakura yang entah kenapa matanya terasa panas seakan ingin menangis

"ya…. maksudku buat apa aku mencintai gadis yang tidak lama lagi akan menikah… rasanya tidak mungkin "jawab naruto selanjutnya,naruto tidak tau bahwa orang yang di sampingnya sedang menahan rasa sakit di dada

"O-oh,... y-ya,m-maaf aku tidak bisa lama-lama,terimakasih teh nya naruto dan aku ingin k-kau datang ke pernikahan ku "

Dengan begitu sakura berdiri dan melangkah ke pintu keluar,ia tidak peduli naruto mau menjawab atau tidak,yang sekarang dia butuhkan hanya sendiri

Sesudah merasa sakura sudah jauh,naruto meletakan tehnya di meja dekat dengan gelas. Milik sakura tadi

"mungkin…… berdoalah sakura,kalau kau ingin aku datang ke acara pernikahanmu,berdoalah…. aku tidak bisa memastikan,apa aku akan datang ke sana dengan kaki atau dengan peti "kata naruto sambil memijit kening yang terasa pusing

Lalu pandangnya beralih ke gelas di mana teh sakura berada,naruto pun mengambil gelas milik sakura tadi dan meminumnya

"kenapa terasa manis ya,berbeda sekali dengan teh punyaku padahal gulanya sama "

"hehe… mungkin ini dari bibir sakura-chan" pikir naruto sambil geleng-geleng kepala

To be continued

Huaaaa,hallo minna,

Apa kabar kalian?

Masih inget sama author yg satu ini,yg bisa nya cuma hiatus doank#plakkkk

Btw,ini fic ke dua ak,ya memang gk ada pairing sih tapi kn udah jelas dari pertama juga ada sasusaku nya,ya kan

Hmmm,... dan untuk kelanjutanya insya allah gk akn lama deh,tapi ini yg penting……

REVIEW


	2. En 2

_Disclaimer:Masashi khisimoto_

 ** _Ending story_**

 _Story by_

 _Leo prime_

 _Main chara:Naruto and friends_ _Warning;abal,gaje,typo,author amatir,chara death,dll_ ___

Chapter 2

 ** _Flashback_**

Sejauh mata memandang,yang naruto lihat hanya reruntuhan dan puing-puing bekas rumah.dari awal perjalanan pun desa ini seperti sudah tak layak huni dan seperti di hancurkan,rumput yang hijau sudah meninggi akibat tidak ada yang mengurus

Sebenarnya naruto jauh-jauh ke sini hanya teringat kata-kata ibunya dahulu ketika dia sedang mengontrol chakra kyubi,yaitu ketika ibunya mengatakan tempat reruntuhan yang bernama uzushiogakure

Dan sekaran naruto berada di uzushio untuk mencari gulungan-gulungan bersejarah,siapa tau dia dapat jutsu baru

"hmm… di mana ya" naruto berkeliling sudah dua jam tapi tak menemukan apapun

Tapi naruto tidak menyerah,dia terus mencari sampai dia berada di tengah-tengah pulau itu,baru dia menemukan sesuatu.

Naruto melangkah ke pintu yang muat satu orang itu,meskipun tertimpa reruntuhan tapi entah pintu itu kuat sekali

"pintu ini…. aneh sekali "kata naruto

Namun ketika naruto memegang handle pintu,sesuatu menghalanginya.naruto tidak bisa memegang gagang pintu itu

"ck,pantas saja,karena ini di pasang kekkai "kata naruto mengerutu

"tapi kata ibu… aku hanya perlu meneteskan darahku saja,... ya-ya akan ku coba itu "

Naruto mengeluarkan kunai dari kantung ninja nya lalu menyayat jarinya supaya darah keluar,sesudah keluar naruto langsung menempelkan darah itu pada kekkai

Dan hasilnya,kekkai itu hilang

Krettt

Naruto membuka pintu itu,dan langsung masuk

Ternyata di dalam ruangan itu terdapat berbagai gulungan fuuinjutsu.terlihat jelas di setiap rak-rak pasti banyak gulungan

Tapi naruto penasaran gulungan yang di simpan di meja dan anehnya gulungan ini yang paling besar dari yang lain

Dari pada penasaran,jadi naruto membuka gulungan itu dan ternyata isinya

"i-ini….."

 ** _Flashback off_**

 ** _#konohagakure_**

Biasanya untuk acara pernikahan orang-orang yang bersangkuta akan sibuk,begitupun bagi calon pengantin ini lebih tepatnya pengantin perempuanya siapa lagi kalau bukan haruno sakura

Sakura sekarang sangat sibuk,jadwalnya sangat padat selain mengurus rumah sakit dia juga masih mengurus acara pernikahanya

Dan sekarang,sakura menuju kantor hokage,alasanya dia ingin menanyakan apakah surat undangan sudah tersebar atau masih tersisa

Sebenarnya sakura tidak meminta bantuan pada kakashi alias hokage ke enam sekaligus gurunya.tapi kakashi sendiri yang mau membantu,jadi ya sudahlah

Tok tok

Pintu hokage di ketuk,dan sakura dapat mendengar suara orang bicara 'masuk'

Dengan ada izin sakura pun masuk

"oh ternyata kau sakura…. ada apa "tanya kakashi sedang duduk di kursinya

"emm… hokage-sama,apa und- "

"sensei saja…. aku ini masih gurumu "kata kakashi

"oh… sensei,apa undangan sudah habis tersebar "tanya sakura

"hmm… bentar aku cek dulu "

Kakashi mengeluarkan kertas dari mejanya

"semua sudah,hanya tinggal satu lagi yang belum "kata kakashi

"eh… memang siapa? "

"Naruto…. dalam seminggu ini dia minta izin padaku untuk ke myoboku,katanya ada urusan dan sampai sekarang belum ada kabar "kata kakashi menjelaskan

sakura menunduk entah knapa kalau akhir-akhir ini naruto seperti menjauhinya

"sensei… apa menurutmu naruto menjauhiku "kata sakura murung

"?... apa kau ada masalah denganya"

"..." sakura tidak menjawab

"hmm…. kalau begitu,kapan terkhir kali kalian bertemu "

"seminggu yang lalu"

"apa yang kalian bicarakan"

"cuma ngobrol biasa tapi "

"Benarkah? "kata kakashi tidak yakin dengan jawaban sakura

"kalau aku lihat,kalian memang ada masalah…. aku beri saran,bila diantara kalian memang ada yang salah aku harap kalian saling memaafkan,kalian sudah dewasa sudah tau mana yang benar dan salah… aku tidak tau apa masalah kalian tapi aku harap kalian cepat baikan karena ini akan memperpanjang masalah,apalagi besok adalah hari pernikahanmu "

"emm…. ya Arigato sensei nasihatnya… aku pamit dulu "sakura pun keluar dari ruangan hokage

. **...** **.**

kata-kata dari gurunya masih terngiang-ngian di kepala sakura,gurunya benar dia yg salah 'kakashi sensei benar,aku yang salah,seharusnya aku tak bertanya soal cinta pada naruto…. aku harus minta maaf padanya,tapi kapan dia pulang… kalau dipikir-pikir naruto itu lebih asik dari sasuke… ehh…. ishh kau kenapa sakura,kenapa hanya ada naruto saja yang ada di kepalamu,sial aku harus istirahat sebentar'batin sakura

Tap

Seseorang baru saja menginjakan kakinya di depan gerbang pintu konohagakure

Orang dengan berjubah putih dengan aksen lidah api di bawahnya berjalan menuju ke tengah kota

"hah…. sudah seminggu aku keluar desa tapi rasanya sudah sebulan "kata orang itu yang tak lain adalah naruto

Naruto baru saja pulang dari uzushiogakure dan langsung ke konoha

Di setiap jalan, naruto selalu di sapa oleh para penduduk tidak seperti waktu dia masih kecil yang suram

Naruto membalas sapaan para penduduk dengan senyuman

Tapi naruto merasa kalau hari ini para penduduk sangat ramai,tidak seperti biasanya

Kebetulan ada jounin yang berjalan berhadapan denganya jadi naruto bertanya dari pada penasara kan

"Maaf.. kalau boleh tau knapa penduduk di sini ramai sekali,tidak seperti biasanya "tanya naruto pada jounin tersebut

Si jounin berhenti melangkah dan berhadapan dengan naruto

"oh naruto-san,hmm iya… karena malamnya akan ada pernikahan clan besar antara uchiha dan haruno "kata jounin tersebut

Pak

Naruto menepuk jidatnya sendiri masa pernikahan sahabatnya sendiri lupa, dengan begitu dia lari menuju kantor hokage tidak lupa berterima kasih pada jounin tadi

Naruto berpikir dia pernah meletakan kunai hiraishinya di kantor hokage,jadi dia lebih baik hiraishin dari pada lari

Sringgg!

Kilatan kuning muncul membuat para penduduk di sana ter-kagum-kagum

Brakk!

"Kakashi-sensei! "ucap naruto tiba-tiba kebiasan naruto ketika buru-buru tidak mengetuk pintu lebih baik membuka secara kasar

"eh?.. "namun naruto tidak menemukan gurunya di sana,yang dia lihat hanya meja yg penuh dengan tumpukan kertas

"naruto" suara feminim muncul di belakang naruto

Karena penasaran naruto juga melihat ke belakang "shizune-nee,ada apa? "kata naruto

"seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu naruto,ada apa kau datang ribut-ribut "kata shizune

"nee-chan tau ke mana kakashi-sensei "tanya naruto

"Dia sedang rapat dengan para damyo "kata shizune

"oh.. pantas saja"

"memang ada apa?" tanya shizune

"entahlah… katanya dia ingin memberi sesuatu untuk-ku "kata naruto

"oh… kirain apa"

Naruto memutar balik badannya sehingga dia berhadapan dengan jendela ruang hokage di mana dia bisa melihat seluruh desa di sini

"ada apa naruto" kata shizune ikut melihat indahnya konoha

"hmm… tidak ada,emm… apa baa-chan sudah datang, minggu kemarin dia bilang padaku akan datang untuk pernikahan sakura dan sasuke "kata naruto

"nona tsunade sudah datang dua hari yang lalu "kata shizune

"oh… bagus lah "

Shizune melihat lekat-lekat wajah naruto,dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan naruto tidak biasanya berisik,naruto yang sekarang lebih tenang dan keren

"naruto…"

"ya.."

"apa kau masih menyukai sakura "tanya shizune tiba-tiba

"hmm… tidak,aku menyukainya hanya sebatas teman saja "kata naruto tenang namun tidak untuk shizune,dia terkejut dengan perkataan naruto. Pasalnya naruto yang dia tau sangat menyukai sakura

"kenapa "shizune ingin tau

"karena cinta tulus tidak akan luntur… begitu pula dengan sakura yang mencintai sasuke dengan tulus, jadi aku berfikir ini saatnya untuk belajar mengikhlaskan "kata naruto

"memang berat,tapi aku adalah murid seorang sannin,ero-sennin telah mengajarkanku apa artinya cinta.aku dan ero-sennin sama-sama mencintai wanita yang di pilihnya tapi wanita itu tidak mencintai kita malah mencintai orang lain,jadi ero-sennin merelakanya demi kebahagian baa-chan.lagi pula ero-sennin senang walaupun cinta nya di tolak tapi dia masih bisa melindungin baa-chan dan konoha,... aku bangga menjadi murid jiraya no sannin "lanjutnya

Ini benar-benar mengejutkan shizune ternyata naruto yang dikenalnya sudah dewasa,shizune tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak naruto

"aku sangat terkejut naruto,kau bertambah dewasa… hah,hidup itu sulit ya… bila kau sudah merelakan sakura,masih ada hinata kan "kata shizune, bukan untuk mendukung tapi shizune ingin tau apa jawabanya

"Aku sudah berjanji pada neji untuk menjaga hinata… tapi aku hanya sekedar menjaga tidak lebih dari itu… aku senang bila hinata mencintaiku tapi maaf, yang namanya perasaan tidak bisa di paksakan "kata bijak naruto

"hebat-hebat… aku baru tau ini naruto yang sebenarnya… belajar apa saja selagi kau pergi naruto "tanya shizune

"aku tidak belajar apapun… tapi aku berlatih untuk menjadi lebih baik "kata naruto

Boft

Kepulan asap muncul di tempat di mana shizune berdiri,dan setelah asap itu hilang muncul orang bermasker dengan rambut putihnya

"apa kabar naruto! "kata orang itu sambil eye-smile

"hmm…. baik,kakashi-sensei "kata naruto sambil tersenyum

Kakashi bingung kenapa naruto bereaksi biasa saja

"sensei pasti bertanya kenapa aku tidak terkejut bukan? "kata naruto

"ya" jawab singkat kakashi

"itu karena,dari awal memang sudah tau… tepat pas saat aku mendobrak pintu… kalau kau shizune yang asli dia selalu membawa ton-ton dan selalu bersama baa-chan "kata naruto menjelaskan

"lalu kalau kau sudah tau… kenapa kau pura-pura tidak tau "tanya kakashi

"karena aku tau sensei hanya mengujiku… tidak mungkin kan sensei meng-henge jadi shizune-nee tidak ada apa-apa… rasanya gk ada kerjaan "

"wow… aku tidak tau kau bisa seperti itu naruto… dan ini "kakashi menyerahkan sebuah undangan pernikahan

"Arigatou… sensei,oh ya… kata sensei baa-chan sudah datang kan, di mana dia "kata naruto begitu semangat mendengar tsunade pulang

"tadi kata Anbu nona tsunade sedang berkumpul di yakini Q dengan rocky 11" kata kakashi

"benarkah… berarti semua sedang berkumpul di sana ya "

"tentu"

"kenapa sensei tidak ikut"

"aku banyak kerjaan naruto"

"oh iya juga… yosh,jaa nee sensei "

Sringg

"hah… melelahkan juga ya "kata chouji sambil memakan steak sapinya

Di sana sudah berjajar rocky 11 sedang menikmati makan siangnya sekaligus istirahat karena harus mengurus pernikahan sahabat mereka

Posisi kanan di isi oleh para laki-laki mulai dari sasuke,shikamaru,kiba,chouji,shino, rock lee ada juga orochimaru di sana mungkin sekedar menemani rekan sesama sannin nya

Sedangkan di depan mereka ada kunoichinya mulai dari tsunade,shizune, sakura, ino,hinata dan ten-ten

"sayang sekali… kenapa saat rocky 11 berkumpul selalu ada yang hilang" kata kiba

"ya, mau gimana lagi… dari tahun ke tahun memang begitu, yang aku ingat saat kita kumpul bareng adalah saat genin "kata shika

"ya aku juga mengingatnya… waktu itu kita semua ada di sini,merayakan kelulusan genin "kata ino

"masa-masa yang indah "kata ten-ten karena dia mengingat neji ada di sini

Semua kembali diam menikmati hidangan di meja.yang giat makan di sana pasti chouji

Kenapa chouji sangat semangat makan,karena hidangan semua ini sudah di bayar oleh si bungsu uchiha yaitu sasuke uchiha

Awalnya sasuke hanya memberitahu shikamaru karena teman selama ini yang dekat dengannya bukan naruto saja tapi juga shikamaru,sasuke menyuruh atau bisa di bilang memerintah shikamaru agar memberi tau teman-temanya setelah siang akan di adakan makan bersama di yakini Q sekedar berterimakasih karena sudah membantu pernikahanya

Shikamaru pun dengan malas memberi tahu kepada yang lain tentu dengan wajah malas serta kata-kata mujarabnya

Syutt

Tap

Sringg!

Wussshhhh

Semua orang yang ada di sana terkejut (kecuali orochimaru) karena kedatangan seseorang di depan kedai mereka

Kebetulan kedai itu langsung mengarah ke jalan jadi orang-orang yang di dalam bisa melihat ke luar

"maaf aku terlambat teman-teman "kata orang itu

Lagi-lagi orang yang ada di kedai (hanya rocky 11 dan 2 sannin)langsung keluar melihat orang yang datang tadi bahkan chouji yang asyik makan-pun ikut keluar

"kemana saja kau naruto"kata kiba kepada naruto

"hahaha...aku ada urusan sebentar,lama tak bertemu teman-teman, bagaimana keadaan kalian "tanya naruto

"kami baik… kau yang terlalu sibuk naruto,lain kali luangkan lah waktu untuk berkumpul bersama, kan kita jarang berkumpul seperti ini… lagi pula malam kan pernikahan sasuke dengan sakura masa kau akan sibuk terus "kata kiba

"haha… begitu ya.. ya akan ku usahakan "kata naruto, lalu naruto melihat ke arah semua temanya di belakang kiba

Naruto pun tersenyum

"Teman-teman, baa-chan….

Aku pulang "

"selamat datang kembali naruto/kun/dobe "kata semua teman sekaligus 2 sannin tadi

Lalu naruto berjalan ke arah teman-temanya

"bagaimana kabarmu, pemalas "kata naruto pada shikamaru

"baik… mungkin itu pujian untuk-ku selama kau pergi dua 3 bulan "kata shikamaru

"hy… minggu kemarin aku pulang cuma aku tidak lama.. hanya mengambil barang tertentu "kata naruto

Lalu naruto beralih ke kiri di mana ada hinata di sana

"bagaimana kabarmu hinata-chan" kata naruto dengan senyuman

"ba-baik na-naruto-k-kun" hinata dengan nada gugupnya

"aku harap… selama aku pergi tidak ada yang mengganggu kan "

"ti-tidak kok… se-semuanya ba-baik-baik s-saja "

"bagus… karena kalau kamu terluka aku yang salah… "kata naruto

hinata tau maksud dari naruto,yaitu janji bahwa dia akan melindungi dirinya sewaktu perang besar kemarin yang menewaskan sepupunya

Beralih ke depan lagi,kali ini naruto berhadapan dengan dua sannin legendaris

"kemana saja kau gaki" kata tsunade

"ah… baa-chan, biasa kan aku sibuk sekarang "kata naruto nyengir

"sibuk apa hah… berlatih,kau sudah kuat naruto tidak ada orang yang mengalahkanmu "kata tsunade

"hehehe… dengar baa-chan, bukan aku sok kuat… tapi aku berlatih hanya untuk mencari ilmu bukan mencari kekuatan "

"aku perlu belajar lagi untuk menjadi hokage "lanjut naruto

"kau bisa melakukanya naruto… aku yakin itu "kata tsunade tersenyum bangga dengan orang yang sudah di anggap anaknya sendiri,berbeda dengan tsunade, orochimaru hanya diam tidak berkata apapun

Kita skip pertemuan dengan teman naruto lainya kita langsung ke sasusaku

Setelah bersalam-salaman pada semua temanya kini hanya tinggal sahabatnya saja

Sasusaku berdiri di depan naruto

"bagaimana keadaan kalian selama aku pergi… aku harap hubungan kalian semakin romantis "kata naruto dengan senyuman

"jangan bertanya hal yang bodoh dobe,kami shinobi bukan anak kecil… lagi pula ke mana saja kau selama ini "kata sasuke

"seorang shinobi pun bisa terluka sasuke… karena shinobi juga manusia,dan bagaimana kondisi lengan-mu aku dengar kau juga memasang sel hashirama di tangan mu "kata naruto

"ya… memang,tangan baru ini cukup sulit di gerakan tapi lumayan "kata sasuke

"aku tebak… pasti sakura-chan yang memasangnya iya kan "kata naruto dengan nada menggoda

"eh" sakura blushing

"haha… benar ya, "

"Tapi… naruto,kenapa kau berbeda sekali "kata sakura

"berbeda apanya? " tanya naruto bingung

"kau berpakaian seperti itu "

Ya, sekarang naruto berpakaian beda sekali dengan yg lain,dia memakai baju armor body,rompi jounin,jubah mirip hokage ke empat,alat-alat tempur lainya

Bahkan hampir di semua tubuh naruto ada senjata ninja dan gulungan fuuinjutsu

Dan satu lagi, naruto tidak memakai hitai-ate nya alias pelindung kepala

 ** _Tbc_** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.**

Chapter depan akan mulai dengan baku hantam

See you next time


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:Masashi khisimoto_

 **Ending story**

 _Story by Leo prime_

 _Main chara:Naruto and friends_ _Warning;abal,gaje,typo,author amatir,chara death,dll_

 **_**

Chapter 3

"dunia ini sudah kotor " seseorang berbicara di ruang gelap, entah bersama siapa dia itu

"untuk membuat dunia ini bersih kembali, aku harus membuat dunia ini kembali seperti semula " lanjut orang itu.

"lalu dengan apa kau membuat itu bisa terjadi " kata orang satunya

"biju adalah gumpalan chakra, dan bila semuanya di kumpulkan akan menjadi senjata terkuat yg menyamai anti-materi " ucap orang itu

"shin, apa kau serius dengan rencanamu ini "kata orang satunya, bertanya pada orang itu yang ternyata shin uchiha

"tentu….aku bahkan bisa merasakan kemenangan ku sebentar lagi " kata shin mulai menyeringai

"bagaimana kalau rencana mu itu gagal " tanya orang itu lagi, mukanya tidak terlihat karena dia berada di sisi ruangan yg gelap

"Itu mustahil" ucap shin

"kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

"karena aku….

Tidak bisa dihindari "kata shin dalam gelap

"kau hanya punya 7 biju dari 9 biju yang ada… kau mau apa " kata orang itu lagi

"itu sudah aku rencanakan" kata shin tenang

"ah, aku lupa bukan kah kau diciptakan untuk jadi penghancur "

"tidak… aku ini penyelamat, tapi juga… ya "kata shin

"aku akan kembali ke dunia ku… kau berhati-hatilah " kemudian muncul portal biru cerah di lantai dan menghisap orang tadi yang sedang mengobrol dengan shin.

"ck… lagi pula aku harus siap-siap untuk malam ini… mungkin aku akan bermain dulu dengan mereka berdua "kata shin sambil pergi dari ruangan itu

 ** _._** ** _._**

Malam yang meriah pagi desa konoha karena malam ini adalah pernikahan besar antara clan terhormat

Meja-meja sudah siap,pencahayaan sudah siap,sound system sudah siap hanya tinggal memulai acaranya

Di suatu tempat,lebih tepatnya di ruang pengantin cowo, sasuke sedang bersiap-siap dengan merapikan jas hitamnya

"kau gugup? " saat ini yg ada di dalam bukan sasuke saja tapi juga ada shikamaru dan yang lainya

"lumayan" singkat sasuke

"bagus lah… aku tidak mau nanti bakal terjadi hal yang merepotkan " kata shikamaru sambil menguap

"hn" hanya dua kata yg keluar dari mulut sasuke

Di ruang pengantin wanita juga sama, tapi keadaan nya lebih meriah karena ino dan geng nya ada di sana

"Selamat ya sakura, sebentar lagi kau akan jadi nyonya uchiha " kata temari yang baru saja datang lalu bergabung dengan mereka

"ah ya sama-sama, aku juga masih belum percaya " kata sakura yang sedang duduk sambil di poles make up oleh ino

"ya… maaf ya baru datang sekarang, di perjalanan tadi agak macet " kata temari lagi sambil tersenyum

"iya tidak apa-apa " balas sakura

Jauh di tempat pernikahan mereka,di gerbang utama konoha naruto melangkah keluar desa sendirian,pakaianya kali ini seperti lebih berat dari tadi bisa di bilang naruto yang ini gahar

"eh,naruto kau mau ke mana? " tanya kotetsu si penjaga gerbang

"aa… aku ada urusan yang harus di selesaikan " kata naruto

"eh… tapi kan malam ini ada pernikahan temanmu naruto "

"Iya aku tau… tapi sudah beres aku akan menyusul secepatnya " kata naruto

"oh… ya baiklah, kau boleh lewat naruto" kata kotetsu mempersilahkan naruto jalan

"hmm… arigato,kalau ada yg menanyakan aku, bilang saja aku keluar sebentar "

kata naruto

"ok… tidak masalah" kata kotetsu

Satu kilo dari gerbang konoha,naruto masih berjalan tapi kali ini dia tidak sendirian, melainkan bersama jinchuriki hachibi, yaitu killer B

Ancaman yang diteror shin bukan ke naruto saja, tapi ancaman itu juga berlaku bagi killer B

Jadi sebelum pertempuran terjadi, naruto datang ke kumo untuk mengajak killer B kerja sama membunuh shin itu.

Sama seperti naruto, killer B juga tidak mau menyusahkan desanya jadi dia hanya akan berjuang berdua bersama naruto dan biju di dalam diri mereka

"paman B apa semuanya sudah siap? " kata naruto

"o yeay… semua sudah siap tinggal di aktifkan yeayyhh " kata killer B dengan gaya rap nya

"bagus…" kata naruto, dan setelah itu naruto dan killer B membuat handseal dengan cepat

Sekitar tiga detik naruto dan Killer B menepak satu kali tanganya

TAJU SENPOU:SHISEKIYOUJIN/ninja art: four red crimson yang formation

DDRRRR

gempa yg lumayan besar terjadi karena muncul barrier raksasa terbentuk melindungi desa konoha serta semua desa lainya termasuk desa kecil lainya

Namun, warga desa yang ada di dalamnya tidak akan melihat perisai raksasa itu karena naruto dan killer B sudah memasang genjutsu sehingga mereka hanya akan melihat langit malam yang cerah bagi mereka

Tujuan dari perisai itu untuk melindungi desa dari serangan apapun,hanya berjaga-jaga bila serangan yang terbilang bahaya bisa nyasar ke mana saja

"perisai itu terbuat dari setengah chakra dari bijuu kita paman, jadi kita tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya " kata naruto

"Ya tentu" kata B masih dengan rap nya

Naruto dan B terus maju ke depan hutan yang dalam,di sana gelap sekali hanya ada suara-suara hewan yang berkeliaran di malam hari apalagi di hutan

Bisa di bilang naruto sedang berjalan di hutan kematian, tempatnya bagi para monster.

Lalu sekitar 15 menit berjalan mereka berdua berada di tempat ladang yang luas,bulan yang cerah menerangi tempat itu sehingga naruto dan B bisa melihat ada orang di tengah ladang sana yang sedang duduk di pohon tumbang

"apa itu dia" tanya B, kelihatanya dia mulai serius buktinya dia tidak nge rap lagi

"ya...aku bisa merasakanya "jawab naruto

Shin duduk sekitar 20 meter dari naruto dan killer B,shin belum ada tanda-tanda untuk menyerang,tapi dia masih menunggu

Menunggu mangsanya untuk datang

"datang untuk menyerahkan bijuu kalian"tanya shin ketika naruto dan killer B sudah beberapa meter darinya

"aku tidak tau apa yang kalian rencanakan,tapi semuanya sudah aku atur "kata shin lagi ketika dia melihat naruto dan shin mengepung dirinya di dua sisi

"di dunia ini sudah penuh dengan kebencian,manusia terus membuat segala macam senjata,rencana,bahkan ambisi untuk kedamaian,tapi mereka salah…..

Mereka tidak bisa membedakan damai dengan tenang…

Dan akhirnya mereka selalu kalah…

Tapi dari kekalahan itu mereka tidak belajar…

Mereka tidak belajar di mana letak kesalahan mereka "

"ya… kita memang keras kepala "kata killer B mulai mengeluarkan tujuh pedangnya

"lalu aku punya rencana,untuk kembali damai akan ku gunakan semua bijuu kalian untuk memusnahkan manusia "shin mulai berdiri dan mengambil senjata mirip tombak itu

"Setelah itu, akan ku buat dunia jadi baru lagi seperti awalnya"

"dunia penuh darah… itu maksudmu bukan" kata naruto, dia juga mulai menyiapakan segala senjatanya

"semuanya akan seperti semula… karena semuanya akan kembali ke awal,aku memang punya misi lebih dari ini… " shin membuat kuda-kuda menyerang

"apa misi mu? " tanya naruto

sebelum memjawab shin menyeringai dan seketika dua matanya berubah jadi Mangekyuu Sharingan

"misi ku adalah…

Peace our time " kata shin dengan berat

"hyaaa" B menyerang terlebih dahulu

"Rasengan!" lalu naruto di bagian ke dua

 ** _._** ** _._** ** _._** ** _._** ** _._** ** _._** ** _._**

"wah ramai sekali di sini ya" ucap konohamaru,dia sedang membantu menyiapakan makanan ke meja

"hey… coba kau perikasa daftar tamu, apa sudah lengkap" kata iruka

"Tapi kan pekerjaan ku belum beres sensei" jawab konohamaru

"Ini serahkan padaku " kata iruka sambil tersenyum

"ok… aku pergi dulu sensei"

Konohamaru mendatangi meja yang di sana ada teten sedang melihat daftar tamu

"e.. maaf nee-san,kata iruka-sensei aku di suruh memeriksa daftar tamunya hehe "kata konohamaru ketika sudah dekat

Tenten yang sedang membaca kertas lalu berpikir sejenak " oh iya… aku lupa, tadinya aku harus memberitau iruka-sensei tapi telat,... ok ini, tolong berika ke iruka-sensei ya konohamaru "kata tenten

"tidak masalah nee-chan, "kata konohamaru sambil mengambil kertas pemberian tenten tadi lalu langsung pergi

"hmm… aku penasaran siapa saja yang belum hadir " sambil berjalan,konohamaru melihat daftar orang yang belum hadir

"tidak banyak, tinggal beberapa orang lagi… tapi-ehh… kenapa naruto-niichan belum datang " kata konohamaru terkejut

"tapi memang benar, akhir-akhir ini aku jarang lihat naruto-nii… ke mana ya dia? "

 ** _._** ** _._** ** _._** ** _._** ** _._**

kita pindah ke kuil di mana tempat pernikahan berlangsung, suasana ramai sudah ciri khas karena memang banyak orang di sana apalagi di acara pernikahan seperti ini

Di sana, sasuke sedang menunggu pengantin wanita datang yang akan menjadi istrinya sebentar lagi

Di bangku paling depan di isi oleh para kage dan orang-orang terpenting di desa

Lalu di bagian ke dua ada teman-teman mereka sewaktu akademi dulu

"aku tidak menyangka kalau uchiha itu menikah terlebih dahulu dari pada cucuku " kata tsunade sambil melihat sasuke yang sedang bersama shikamaru dan sai untuk persiapan

"khek… apa kau tidak suka " kata tsuchikage

"jelas lah " timpal tsunade

"lagi pula… godaime, dari tadi aku tidak melihat naruto " kata kazekage gaara, maklum dia sahabat naruto

"Hmm… dari informasi yang aku tau dia ada urusan sebentar entah apa itu " jawab tsunade

"bukankah ini pernikahan sahabatnya.. seharusnya dia datang" tanya gaara lagi

"seharusnya seperti itu tapi entahlah belakangan ini dia sibuk sekali "

"oh…" jawab singkat kazekage

"apa dia tidak memberi tau kenapa dia keluar desa " tanya raikage

"tidak, memangnya kenapa?" kata tsunade

"B juga punya alasan sama persis seperti naruto " kata Raikage

seketika lima kage itu terdiam,mereka mulai berpikir positiv saja

"mungkin naruto dan B ada urusan jadi mereka akan menyusul ke sini secepatnya" timpal mei terumi

"ya aku harap begitu" kata tsunade

"aku kira ini aneh " kata tsuchikage

"apa maksudmu" kata raikage

"Dua jinchuriki berada di luar desa tanpa ada pengawal " kata tsucikage

"tapi naruto bilang- "

Omongan tsunade terpotong karena alunan musik terdengar itu artinya pengantin wanita keluar

Sakura di sana memasuki kuil di dampingi hinata dan ino di belakangnya,dia sangat cantik memakai gaun itu

Bahkan sasuke yang sudah menunggu dari tadi terpesona karena melihat calon istrinya

"kau jangan melamun bodoh " dengan seenak jidatnya shikamaru menepuk bahu sasuke agar sadar kembali

"Aku hanya teringat keluargaku " kata sasuke

"merepotkan " itulah kata ajaibnya

 ** _._** ** _._**

"ok kurama, tembak…. " naruto sudah memasuki bijuu mode dan menyiapakan bijuudama untuk membunuh shin

Killer B yang sedang bertarung dengan shin menghindar dengan cepat karena mengetahui bijuudama yang di keluarkan naruto ke arahnya

Fuinjutsu: octopus hold up

B dalam bentuk bijuu nya mengeluarkan tinta dari mulut hachibi, ketika hampir mencapai tanah tinta itu berubah seperti killer B menjadi tiga dan maju ke arah shin untuk memblock pergerakan shin

wusshhh

Bijudama ditembakan,hachibi terlebih dahulu menghindar jauh

Sementara shin, dia tidak bisa ke mana-mana karena semua tubuhnya di kunci oleh tinta yang membentuk killer B

DUAAAARRRRR

ledakan besar terjadi di sana,hachibi yang menghindar tadi bergabung bersama kurama

Mereka berdua masih menunggu apakah serangannya berhasil, kemungkinan berhasil karena mereka berdua melihat bom bijuu itu telak menghatam shin

Krak

Namun semua itu terbantahkan, karena di dalam asap itu muncul sebuh tulang warna abu-abu trasparan melindungin shin dari ledakan tadi

"dia punya susanoo" kata naruto

"aku tidak punya waktu lagi… aku harus mengambil bijuu itu dari kalian " kata shin sambil memperbesar susanoo nya hingga tahap sempurna

"Pamab B aku punya rencana" kata naruto

Author merahasiakan pembicaraan karena ini rahasia

"ok… aku mengerti " balas B

"ayo maju hat-chan"

Killer B bersama bijuu nya melesat cepat menuju susanoo besar itu,memang hatchibi tidak punya kaki tapi tentakel guritanya cukup cepat ketika berlari untuk mengejar musuh,sekitar belasan meter dengan susanoo Hachibi melompat menyiapkak kepalan tangan kirinya

Susanoo shin membalasnya dengan tangan kanan susanoo dan saat dua tangan raksasa itu beradu gelombang raksasa tercipat karena benturan tadi

Hachibi belum cukup di sana, dia menyerang susanoo itu dengan melilit tubuh susanoo itu hingga menyisakan kepalanya saja

Setelah semuanya tertutup, Hachibi segera menonjok kepala susanoo itu dengan tangan kanan nya

"egh!!! " Hachibi terkejut karena seranganya tak mengenai kepala susanoo itu melainkan berhenti tepat beberapa meter di kepala susanoo

"tanganku tidak bisa di gerakan" kata panic hachibi

Tiba-tiba di arah belakang,naruto dalam mode bijuu nya bersiap menyerang dengan cepat

Karena fokus bersama hachibi kepala susanoo itu terkena tonjokan kurama dari belakang, membuat susanoo itu terpelanting puluhan meter

"aku rasa cukup bermainya… sekarang giliranku memyerang" kata shin melompat ke atas dan mempersiapkan seranganya

Yaitu dengan sayap susanoo nya

Shin menggunakan sayap susanoo untuk menyerang dengan menembakan jutaan pisau raksasa terbuat dari chakra yang muncul dari sayap itu, bisa di bilang pisau raksasa itu adalah bulunya

syut syut syut

Naruto dan B dalam mode bijuu mencoba bertahan dan menghindar, sesekali kalau ada ruang mereka balas menyerang tapi di karenanakan pisau itu tidak ada habisnya jadi naruto dan B terkena serangan itu

"ahk…. sial,pisau nya tidak habis-habis… " kata naruto sebelum dirinya dan kurama di

"ARRGGHHHH" kurama dan hachibi tertusuk pisau itu dengan jumlah banyak apalagi ukuran pisau itu berukuran raksasa membuat mereka tidak bisa bergerak dan hanya bisa merasakan kesakitanya

"hah… hah…" naruto dan B yang ada di dalam mode bijuu terengah-engah, mereka terus bertarung tanpa henti 3 jam yang lalu dan sampai sekarang shin menyerang dengan satu kali seranga sudah membuat mereka babak belur

"ayo paman… nasib dunia ada di tangan kita " ucap naruto menyemangati B dan dua bijuu nya

"yah… karena kalau bukan kita siapa lagi " perlahan tapi pasti B dan naruto mengeluarkan tenaga penuh mereka sehingga pisau yang tertancap pada mereka retak dan hancur

"aku akan menyerang, paman B bantu aku dari bawah " kata naruto melesat ke udara, karena hachibi tidak bisa terbang seperti naruto dan kurama jadi dia akan membantu dari bawah

Syut syut syut

Bijuudama sedang berjumlah ratusan menyerbu shin yang sedang dalam mode susanoo nya,pelakunya adalah hachibi yang di bawah

"hyaaaa"

Duarrr

Kurama mencoba menonjok muka susanoo itu lagi, tapi kali ini berhasil di tahan bahkan saking keras nya kurama menonjok terjadi ledakan

Lima ekor kurama menyerang susanoo shin, tapi susanoo itu gesit dalam menghindar walaupun di serang dengan bijuudama dari bawah dan serangan dari kurama

Tidak cukup lima, kali ini empat ekornya yang tersisa menyerang susanoo shin secara bersamaan, sembilan ekor yang di lancarkan kurama tidak bisa menangkap susanoo shin yang begitu cepat ketika di udara, ini benar-benar mebuat naruto dan kurama kesal

"paman B, cobalah untuk mendesak susanoo itu padaku… " kata naruto melalui chakra dari bijuu nya untuk saling terhubung. B yang tidak tau naruto merencanakan apa hanya menurutinya saja

Kali ini jumlah bijuudam yang di tembakan hachibi bertambah banyak membuat susanoo shin kerepotan dan sedikit-sedikit susanoo itu mulai mendekati kurama

Kurama sendiri sudah menyiapakan bijuudama raksasa di tambah ada chakra senjutsu di dalamnya memungkinkan dapat meratakan satu desa besar dalam satu kali serang

Naruto mencoba mengunci targetnya karena susanoo itu sangat cepat

"belum.." ucap naruto fokus ketika susanoo itu mulai mendekatinya

"Masih belum.. " naruto tetap dengan konsentrasinya

B mencoba cara lain dengan mengubah bijuudamanya

Keingg

Kali ini bijuudamanya besar seperti biasa dan di tembakan langsung

Wusshhhh

Namun seperti bisa serangan itu mudah di hindari "serangan seperti itu mudah bagiku" ucap shin dalam susanoo nya

"kheh… aku tidak bilang kau untuk menghindar" kata B dalam mode bijuu

bijuudama Hachibi memang tidak mengenai susanoo itu tapi ketika bijuudama itu sejajar dengan susanoo secara tiba-tiba bijuudama itu meledak

Duuarrr

Shin yang tidak tau akan serangan seperti itu akhirnya kena, membuat susanoo nya menjadi tidak seimbang dan di saat itulah shin melupakan musuh yang satunya yang sudah siap menembak

"TERKUNCI!!" kata naruto

"sekarang Naruto!!" ucap kurama/B dan hachibi

"TEMBAK"

Blassshhh

Shin membulatkan matanya serangan cepat itu tidak bisa di hindari karena susanoo nya masih belum seimbang

DUUUUAAAAARRRRRRRRRR

Seperti bom atom yang meledak di udara, malam yang indah itu tergantikan dengan warna merah api di langit

 **Tbc**

Huhh… selesai juga chap 3 nya,dan mungkin chapter depan masih dengan adegan baku hantamnya

See you next time


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer:Masashi khisimoto_

 ** _Ending story_**

 _Story by Leo prime_

 _Main chara:Naruto and friends_ _Warning;abal,gaje,typo,author amatir,chara death,_ dll.

 _Chapter 4_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Merasa serangan tadi berhasil,naruto dalam wujud jubi-nya mendarat di tanah tepat di sebelah hachibi.

"itu mungkin akan memperlambat kecepatanya" kata hachibi

"aku tahu " kata kurama

Gemuruh masih berlangsung, nampaknya ledakan yang terjadi tadi masih terdengar hingga sekarang. Bagi naruto dan B lawan yang sedang di hadapinya ini mungkin lebih sulit ketimbang melawan jinchuriki jubii

Karena pada dasarnya,mereka telah menilai kekuatan shin sendiri sudah level dewa.

Wusshhhh

"eh?! "

Duahkk

Bugghhh

Secara cepat mungkin tidak terlihat, susanoo shin menghajar dua bijuu itu sekaligus membuat kurama dan hachibi terlempar puluhan meter

"sial" kata hachibi

Hachibi langsung bangkit lalu menyerang dengan menggunakan satu tangannya untuk memukul kepala susanoo shin,namun kali ini seranganya bisa di tebak,satu tangan susanoo itu menahan tangan hachibi

"eh!?"

ternyata susanoo itu tidak hanya menahan,tapi juga menyerang, tangan hacibi di pegang oleh dua tangan susanoo dan dalam satu kali tekanan susanoo shin mengangkat biju ekor delapan itu dan membantingkan seperti pegulat profesional.

Tidak berhenti di sana,hachibi yang mau berdiri di tendang kepalanya membuat biju itu jatuh lagi.

"Gyuki! " kurama yang melihat teman sesama biju nya merasa miris

"ayo serang naruto"

"ikuzoo" kata naruto

Susanoo shin menginjak salah satu tentakel gurita milik hacibi lalu dua tangan susanoo itu memegang tentakel gurita yang lain

"hyaaa" susanoo shin mengangkat hachibi lalu memutar dirinya sekitar 360 membuat hachibi berputar tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya

"rasakan ini" setelah beberapa kali di putar,susanoo shin melemparkan biju itu tepat arah kyuubi yang menyerang ke arahnya.

"Menunduk" kata naruto ketika dia melihat hachibi melayang ke arahnya

Wussshhhh

Gyuki terserer ratusan meter akibat di lempar susanoo shin

"Bijudama!"

Blashh

Naruto dalam mode bijuu nya menembakan bom biju mengarah pada shin, tidak dengan satu saja, naruto menembakan bijudamanya berkali-kali

Susanoo itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya untuk menahan bijudama dari naruto,kurama merasa serangan biju nya tidak berhasil beralih ke serangan yang lebih besar damage nya.

Fuiingggg

Energi positive dan negative terkumpul di depan mulut kurama,sama seperti yang tadi tapi bijuudama kali ini sedang

Lalu sesudah tercipta,kurama memakan bijuudama itu untuk membuat damage lebih besar

BHWWUUSSS

ketika kurama membuka mulutnya, bijuudama yang di masuk ke mulut kurama berubah jadi sinar laser terbuat dari bijuudama tadi

Susanoo shin tetap menyilangkan dua tanganya,tetapi kali ini sepertinya ada kemajuan

Susanoo shin di tekan mundur akibat serangan kurama yang seperti laser itu, shin juga mulai perlahan kewalahan karena laser dari kurama tidak berhenti

"kalau begitu" ucap shin dalam susanoo

Dengan reflek yang cepat susanoo shin memutar tubuh besarnya untuk menghindari laser kurama, lalu dengan kedua sayapnya itu dia terbang ke arah kurama

Sedangkan di sisi kurama sendiri dia tidak melihat susanoo itu datang karena dia fokus ke arah lasernya

Akibat kurang waspada, susanoo shin menghajar wajah kurama dengan keras membuat kurama agak ling-lung, tidak sampai di sana susanoo itu juga memukul perut, dada dan kepala secara beruntun ke arah kurama

Kurama sendiri hanya bisa menangkis tanpa bisa menyerang

"Kuso" kata kurama

Bwuussshhh

Grepp

Kali ini kedua tangan susanoo shin di ikat oleh ekor kurama,dengan begitu dia tidak bisa menghajarnya lagi

"ayo serang balik dia kurama" kata naruto dalam mod jubi

"hyyaaaaa"

Duagh

Bughh

Serangan balik terjadi,susanoo shin sama sekali tidak bisa menahan pukulan dari kurama karena kedua tangannya di ikat sangat erat oleh ekor kurama.

Greepp

Tangan kiri kurama mencekik leher susanoo shin tujuannya agar serangannya berhasil, sedangkan tangan kurama yang kanan sudah tercipta rasengshuriken dengan tambahan bijuudama di dalamnya

"Bijudama:Rasengshuriken "

BLAAAMMMMM

DDUUUUAAAARRRRRR

Serangan itu tepat mengenai wajah susanoo shin bahkan sampai membuat setengah wajahnya hancur.

Akibat serangan tadi juga kurama terlempar lumayan jauh,naruto yang dalam mode bijuu nya sudah menyiapkan rasengshuriken di tangan kanan, kali ini jutsu nya itu di tambah senjutsu, lalu di tangan kiri ada rasengshuriken dengan tambahan bijuudama di dalamnya

Jauh di pertempuran antara hidup dan mati di sana,konoha sedang merayakan pesta untuk pernikahan seorang pahlawan, karena saat perang sasuke juga bagian dari pahlawan

Kedua mempelai sasuke dan sakura sudah berdiri di hadapan pendeta,mereka sudah siap dengan janji suci sehidup semati

Sementara itu, keadaan berbeda jauh di rasakan tempat ini,tempat yang tadinya sebuah desa besar layaknya lima desa besar lainya

Tapi sekarang tempat itu sudah hancur total akibat perang dunia ninja ke tiga.

"sebentar lagi,hanya sebentar lagi " kata orang misterius itu di dalam sebuah ruangan yang di mana ruangan itu penuh dengan gulungan fuinjutsu,tapi dari sekian banyak-nya gulungan orang misterius yang kira-kira berumur 50 thn itu memilih gulungan paling besar,buktinya orang itu sedang merapal segel sangat rumit juga panjang dan gulungan besar itu bercahaya.

DDUUUAAAARRRRRRRR

"Hah…. hah…." naruto menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin karena dia terus-terusan bergerak untuk menyerang susanoo shin yang hampir tidak bisa di kalahkan itu,namun sepertinya serangan keduanya ini belum juga berhasil.

Dari kejauhan, naruto dalam mode biju bisa merasakan bahwa chakra shin masih ada bahkan normal seperti biasa,dan anehnya lagi adalah dia merasakan ada chakra lain di sekitar shin

Kurama mencoba mendeteksi siapa pemilik chakra itu, Naruto sudah siaga kembali dan menyiapkan serangan berikutnya

"oy bocah!" kata kurama

"ada apa?" kata naruto

"mungkin kau tidak akan senang dengan ini, tapi chakra itu 100% milik dia " kata kurama menjelaskan

"siapa?" tanya naruto

"Kau akan melihatnya " jawab kurama

Sekitar lima menit berlalu tampaklah aurora chakra berwarna merah menyala seperti api yang besar,ternyata orang yang di maksud kurama juga orang yang melindungi shin dari serangan mematikan milik naruto adalah Seorang uchiha, lebih tepatnya uchiha itachi dalam bentuk edo-tensei

Shin menggunakan jutsu itu dan mengeluarkan itachi sebagai tamengnya karena susanoo itachi di lengkapi pedang totsuka no tsurugi juga cermin yata yang tidak bisa di tembus oleh jutsu apapun dan serangan apapun

"pantas saja dia tidak apa-apa, cih " naruto mendecih tidak suka karena serangannya gagal dan malah sekarang kedaannya lebih rumit sekarang. Belum selesai dengan lawan yang pertama dia harus menghadapi lawan yang baru dan lebih parahnya kedua lawannya memakai susanoo

"sekarang bagaimana kurama?" kata naruto bertanya pada hewan peliharaanya

"kita butuh keajaiban " kata kurama

Kedua susanoo beda warna itu melihat kyubi dengan seksama,itachi yang di dalam susanoonya sama sekali tidak bisa berbicara karena dia di kendalikan sepenuhnya oleh shin,dia bisa saja terlepas dari edo tensei kalau saja mata shisui masih ada di dalam tubuh naruto, tapi apa daya,sharinggan milik shisui yang di berikan kepada naruto sudah musnah

Brushh

Hachibi yang di lempar oleh susanoo shin tadi mendarat di sebelah kurama.

"yo-yo bukan kah itu susanoo milik itachi yeah" kata bee (mode biju) dengan rap nya.

"Yah,shin brengsek itu meng edo-tensei itachi agar serangan ku tidak mempan " kata kurama

sekarang keadaan nya menjadi satu lawan satu,naruto dengan kurama akan melwan itachi sementara shin akan melawan bee dengan gyuki

"Ikuuzzoo! " teriak Kurama

Kurama dan gyuki maju bersama, mereka akan menggunakan taijutsu style mereka sendiri untuk melawan susanoo masing-masing,itachi juga ikut maju ke arah kyubi dia berlari di lindungi susanoo yang masih setengah itu

Berbeda dengan itachi,shin melompat ke udara untuk terbang itu memudahkan nya untuk bertarung karena lawannya gyuki tidak bisa terbang.

Shin vs gyuki/bee

"sial, dia terbang " kata gyuki

"Aku akan membereskanku secepat mungkin, lalu berikutnya si ekor sembilan " kata shin di udara sana

"Coba saja kalau bisa" kata gyuki menantang

Fuuiiinggghh

Sayap susanoo itu bercahaya lalu shin menggibaskan sayap susanoo nya ke arah gyuki, secara tiba-tiba pisau chakra yang menghujamnya kembali bermunculan

"Pisau itu merepotkan" kata gyuki sambil ke sana-kemari untuk menghindari serangan tersebut.

"hei, hat-chan kita tidak mungkin menghindar terus yo" kata bee dalam tubuh gyuki

"aku akan menyerang nya" tambah bee

Ketika ada ruang untuk menyerang, bee memanfaatkan itu dengan mengeluarkan bijuudama lagi

"Rinzuko bijudama"

Belasan bijudama di tembakan ke arah shin, tapi sebelum bijuudama itu sampai ke susanoo itu pisau chakra terlebih dahulu membatalkan serangan tersebut sehingga bijuudama bee meledak di pertengahan antara shin dan gyuki.

Itachi vs kurama

"bijuudama!"

BLLAASSHHHH

DDUUAARRR

Tidak tergores, tidak rusak, tidak mengakibatkan dampak apapun,itulah keadaan itachi sekarang bijudama yang di tembakan naruto tidak ada apa-apa bagi itachi selagi dia punya cermin yata tidak ada siapapun yang bisa mengalahkanya.

"Dia terlalu kuat " kata naruto

"bukan, tapi tamengnya itu yang terlalu kuat bahkan mustahil bisa di tembus " kata kurama ikut bicara

"lalu apakah ada cara untuk menyerang itachi? " tanya naruto

"kenapa kau bertanya padaku bocah!" kata kurama

"Hey,aku cuma bertanya " kesal naruto

"kalau aku tau caranya, pasti aku sudah menggukannya dari awal bocah " kata kurama ikut kesal

"oh,benar juga" kali ini otak naruto mulai terhubung

"Dasar otak udang" ejek kurama

"diamlah! "

Wuusshhhh

Secara cepat itachi dengan totsuka no tsurugi menyerang kurama,tapi kurama juga tau akan serangan itu jadi dia menghindar sejauh mungkin

Susanoo itachi memang tidak bisa di tembus tapi rata-rata orang yang memakai susanoo pergerkannya akan menjadi lambat,karena beban chakra yang di bawa oleh si pengguna itu. Tapi naruto heran kenapa susanoo shin bisa sangat cepat dan gesit seperti tidak ada halangan apapun saat susanoo itu bergerak.

"hei kurama apa menurutmu pedang itu bisa menggoresnya? " tanya naruto pada kurama

Sedangkan kurama tau pedang apa yang di maksud naruto

"entahlah,tapi coba dulu " kata kurama

Setelah mendapat respon dari kawannya, naruto menon-aktifkan mode biju nya sehingga sekarang dia seperti biasa.

Naruto mengeluarkan gulungan fuinjutsu di kantung ninja nya, lalu membuka gulungan itu secara cepat

"baiklah ini dia" ucap naruto ketika dia menggigit jempolnya untuk mendapatkan darah yang mana darah digunakan untuk gulungan fuinjutsu tadi.

Boofff

Asap keluar dari sana,menutupi seluruh tubuh naruto

Syuutttt

DUUUAAAARRRRR

Karena lama menunggu itachi dalam pengaruh edo-tensei menyerang terlebih dahulu dengan senjata pedangnya,akibatnya tempat yang di pijak naruto tadi hancur berantakan

Itachi diam ketika tidak melihat sesosok naruto di sana, padahal serangan tadi cukup membuat meratakan satu gunung

"kau mencari apa? " ucap seseorang di belakang itachi

itachi berbalik dengan susanoo yang masih setengah dia bisa melihat orang itu, orang yang selamat dari seranganya tadi yaitu naruto, tapi kali ini berbeda,naruto terlihat membawa sesuatu di tangan kananya

"perkenalkan ini sejata baruku berupa pedang" kata naruto

"oh ya pedang ini juga punya nama, dan namanya adalah Devavelir "

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 ** _(Warning: ini adalah kelanjutan flashback di chapter 2)_**

"i-ini.."

"hei siapa di sana?! " kata seseorang di belakang naruto sekaligus membuat naruto terkejut

Dengan takut-takut naruto berbalik melihat orang yang memanggilnya tadi,setelah berbalik naruto baru bisa melihat orang itu.

Orang itu kira-kira berumur 50 tahun,dia memakai jubah putih agak coklat pokoknya semua pakaiannya berwarna putih dan agak coklat kecuali warna rambutnya yang berwarna merah.

Kakek itu terlihat tenang, tapi dari raut wajah dan mata yang tajam melihat naruto,membuktikan kakek itu bukan kakek biasa.

"dari mana kau datang anak muda? " kakek itu bertanya pada naruto dengan suara laki-nya.

"A-aku dari konohagakure jii-san" ucap naruto setengah ketakutan.

"konoha? Oh… punya nama?" Tanya nya lagi.

"em… aku naruto " kata naruto

"owh… itu mudah dikenal, jadi naruto? " kakek itu masih menanyakan perihal nama naruto

"Uzumaki" sambung naruto kembali

"uzumaki?" tanya kakek itu

"ya uzumaki" kata naruto agak heran

"owh… aku Arashi, Uzumaki Arashi" kata kakek yang bernama arashi itu

"kau juga Uzumaki?" tanya naruto bila dia salah dengar

"tentu, memang kau tidak dengar tadi? " kata Arashi

"ehm, bukan gitu, tapi kata ibuku clan uzumaki sudah tidak ada hanya menyisakan beberapa saja " ucap naruto menjelaskan.

"siapa ibumu?" tanya arashi

"Uzumaki Kushina " jawab naruto

"kushina?, hahaha…. dia itu buyutku " kata arashi dengan tawanya yang hambar

"hahah, aku tak menyangka setelah penyerangan puluhan tahun yang lalu ternyata masih ada uzumaki yang masih hidup,sini nak, aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan tempat ini " kata arashi sambil berjalan ke sebuah pintu

"oh ya terima kasih" kata naruto sambil mengikuti kakeknya

Kret

Setelah pintu itu di buka ternyata di dalamnya adalah sebuah ruangan yang amat luas, di sana ada patung hias kolam dan sebagainya

Arashi memperkenalkan satu-satu ruangan itu pada naruto, karena arashi yakin naruto baru pertama kali menginjakan kakinya di tanah Uzushiogakure.

Di dalam perjalan, arashi menceritakan asal usul clan-nya sampai habis di bantai oleh tiga desa besar.

"jadi clan uzumaki mengalami kekalahan dan semua uzumaki di sini terbunuh terkecuali uzumaki yang ada di luar sana seperti ibumu yang ada di konoha saat itu " ucap arashi menjelaskan sambil terus berjalan melewati lorong-lorong yang penuh dengan bunga.

"tunggu dulu, kau bilang semua mati, tapi kenapa kau masih hidup? " tanya naruto

"ya memang, tapi clan kami mempunyai kelebihannya,fuinjutsu bukan hanya untuk menyegel saja, tapi juga bisa menghubungkan antara dunia ini dengan dunia lain,dengan kata lain aku ini sudah mati tapi jiwa dan semua orang yang di sini masih tersegel di tanah ini " jawab arashi.

"K-kau h-hantu" sumpah, kali ini naruto ketakutan.

"bisa di bilang begitu, tapi terserah lah,walaupun kami arwah tapi kami juga bisa menyentuh, seperti halnya aku menyentuh mu naruto " tambah arashi.

"o-ok,bisa kita lanjutkan " kata naruto, kalau boleh jujur, kaki nya sekarang sudah gemetar karena takut.

Dia memang bisa menghadapi lawan sekelas madara tapi dalam hal mistis dia bukan ahlinya.

"Ah,aku belum tau tujuan mu ke sini, jadi ada apa? " tanya arashi.

Sambil menahan takutnya, naruto berusaha menjelaskan apa tujuannya ke tanah uzushio yang tak lain adalah untuk belajar fuuinjutsu.

"jadi kau datang ke sini untung belajar fuuinjutsu karena lawanmu sekarang lebih kuat? Begitu? " kata arashi

"i-iya seperti itu"

"sepertinya tidak bisa, karena jangka waktunya sangat pendek" kata arashi

"tapi, bagaimana aku bisa mengalahkanya, aku butuh sesuatu yang baru " kata naruto

"hmm… iya, karena fuuinjutsu itu harus belajar sangat lama, sedangkan kau bertarung dengan orang itu hanya sekitar satu bulan lagi. Tapi aku punya cara lain " kata arashi

"benarkah?, apa itu?" tanya naruto wajahnya mulai ceria lagi

Kembali arashi dan naruto berjalan di sebuah ruangan, naruto melihat banyak senjata di sana,naruto juga tak mengenal betul senjata-senjata itu.

"nah,ini adalah ruang persenjataan,kau bisa pilih senjata sesuai keinginanmu " kata arashi sambil memperkenalkan semua senjata yang ada di sana.

Naruto berjalan dekat lemari penuh dengan senjata kecil seperti kunai, shuriken, dll.

Naruto juga mengangkat sebuah pedang besar seukuran dengan pedang kubikiriboucho.

"ini pedang apa? " tanya naruto

"ah, pedang itu terbuat dari vibranium,logam terkuat di bumi,keistimewaan pedang itu bisa jadi tameng juga menyerap chakra " kata arashi sambil menjelaskan pedang yang di pegang naruto.

"semacam samehada ya " gumam naruto tapi tak di dengar arashi

Lalu naruto menyimpan pedang itu dan melanjutkan pilih-pilihanya.

"kalau ini?" kata naruto, sambil menunjukan senjata sejenis tombak.

"ah itu,tombak samudra, sesuai namanya, tombak itu memiliki element air yang dahsyat " kata arashi

"hah,aku hanya punya element angin " kata naruto kecewa

Waktu dia mau menyimpan tombak itu, naruto melihat sebuah pedang yang ukurannya sama besar dengan samehada.

Naruto pun berjalan ke arah pedang itu.

"pedang ini aneh sekali " kata naruto melihat pedang yang mirip dengan baling-baling helikopter karena pedang itu memiliki dua mata pisau di dua sisi.

"hey arashi-jiisan, apa kau tau pedang ini? " teriak naruto karena arashi sedang jauh darinya entah sedang apa.

Arashi menghampiri naruto dan melihat apa yang di depannya

"hmm…. Pedang ini bernama Devavelir, jaman dahulu, ketika clan ini di buat ada 10 orang membuat fuuinjutsu agar bisa berteleportsai ke alam lain,bisa di katakan mesin waktu,mereka berhasil membuatnya tapi setelah pulang mereka hanya tersisa lima.entah kenapa aku juga tidak tau, karena saat itu aku belum lahir, cerita ini juga dari kakekku,dari lima orang itu satu di antaranya membawa pedang ini " kata arashi menunjuk pedang besar itu, naruto dengan senantiasa mendengar cerita si kakeknya itu.

"tapi,keanehanya pedang ini hanya bisa di angkat oleh orang itu,itulah yang membuatnya spesial dan semenjak orang yang membawa pedang ini mati hanya ada dua orang yang bisa mengangkat pedang ini yaitu, orang pertama itu dan kage pertama uzushio, setelah itu pedang ini di simpan karena tidak ada orang yang bisa mengangkatnya " kata arashi menjelaskan asal usul pedang besar berwarna perak itu

"dengan kata lain pedang ini hanya bisa di angkat oleh orang yang layak begitu? " kata naruto

"bisa di bilang begitu" jawab arashi

"Pedang ini terbuat dari apa?" tanya naruto, entah kenapa dia begitu penasaran dengan pedang mistis itu

"entahlah,kata orang pertama yang menemukan pedang ini juga menjelaskan setengah nya saja, katanya pedang ini terbuat dari bintang yang sudah mati "

"APA! BINTANG?" kata naruto terkejut, ini benar-benar di luar nalar manusia, bagaimana bisa clan uzumaki bisa sejauh itu membuat fuuinjutus sampai bisa menelusuri bintang di angkasa, mungkin karena itulah clan uzumaki di takuti semua clan.

"aku akan mencoba mengangkatnya" kata naruto sambil memegang handle pedang itu.

Krek

Dengan mudah naruto berhasil mengangkat pedang itu.

"hah… hahaha…. aku layak ternyata" kata naruto tertawa karena dia berhasil mengangkat pedang legendaris itu.

"hahah… selamat naruto, kau orang ketiga yang bisa mengangkat pedang itu " kata arashi ikut tersenyum.

"hahaha…. aku tidak percaya " naruto mengayunkan pedang itu tampak lebih ringan

"nah, naruto.. ini " arashi memberikan dua kertas fuuinjutsu pada naruto.

"apa ini? " tanya naruto sambil menerima dua kertas itu dengan tangan kanan, karena tangan kirinya memegang pedang devavelir.

"itu fuuinjutsu tingkat atas, bahan-bahanya pun hanya ada sekitar 10 tahun sekali jadi kertas itu sangat langka, kegunaan dari kertas itu bisa menyembukan semua jenis penyakit juga bisa menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati " kata arashi memjelaskan

"wow luar biasa nya clan uzumaki, tapi kenapa jiisan memberikanku dua kertas fuuinjutsu? " kata naruto heran

"itu karena aku tau kau bertarung bersama temanmu yang punya gurita itu bukan?" Tebak arashi

"Eh?,kenapa arashi-jiisan tau kalau aku mau bersama paman-bee " kata naruto terkejut

"hahaha… jangan remehkan clan uzumaki nak" kata arashi tertawa

"benar-benar clan yang mengerikan" kata naruto

"oh ya… kemungkinan aku bisa membantumu naruto saat bertempur nanti "

"Arigato jii-san" naruto membungkukan badanya, dia senang ada bala bantuan datang.

 ** _Flashback end_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

.

 **To** **be** **continued**


End file.
